The Story Without A Name
by Jennikd
Summary: The Inuyasha characters are in the present and are going through high school. I suck at summaries. It should be better than it sounds xD It includes a few couples. InuXKag SanXMir KohXRin


**So I decided to start another story. Don't mind the name. But anyways, I've been pretty idle, I know xD I'll try to fix that. I'll see if I can't start working on Complications again while I'm at it. Well enjoy**

**The Story Without A Name**

**Chapter 1: A New Face**

Sango turned over in her sleep and groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock.

**10:30am.**

She had time. She lay there for a few more minutes before sitting up and letting her legs hang over the bed. She took a quick shower before returning to her room in a long black skirt and a bright red shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt layered under it. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her brush. She started to brush through her long hair. When she finished she left it down. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"I wonder who Miroku is going to bring today," she said silently to herself. Miroku always brought a new girl everytime the group hung out. Every time it hurt her more and more. She finished getting ready and glanced at the clock before putting on some black converse. She looked down at her shoes and laughed silently at her black shoe laces with polka dots on them. One had lime green dots, the other yellow. She walked into the living room and spotted her younger brother.

"Hello sister," he said.

"Hey Kohaku, are you ready?" Sango asked, to which he nodded. She grabbed her keys and left the house, Kohaku following her. They each got into one side of her bright red Toyota Tundra. She pulled out and headed for Kagome's. When they picked her up she got inbetween Sango and Kohaku. They headed to Miroku's. Inuyasha, Rin, Miroku, and a girl with short black hair came out. Miroku's arm around her shoulder, causing Kagome to silently curse him when she noticed Sango not looking at them. They jumped in the back of the truck and Kohaku got out to join them. He sat beside Rin and the two instantly began talking. Leaving Sango and Kagome alone in the front of the truck. Sango focused on driving towards the movies.

"Look, Sango. Don't worry about it. He always does this," Kagome said, trying to help her friend feel better instead of dealing with Miroku's questionable habits. Sango really liked Miroku, but was just the friend in the background that was always ignored.

"It's fine Kagome. I don't care about it," Sango said, causing Kagome to silently sign a death note for Miroku. Kagome didn't say anything the rest of the trip to the movies. Where they dropped Rin and Kohaku off with their friends. Inuyasha came up front with them.

"I couldn't take those two anymore," he said and sat beside Kagome. As Sango drove, she noticed Kagome's hand had somehow found itself intertwined with Inuyasha's. Which wasn't weird since they were dating, but she hadn't wanted to be the odd one out. Again. It was always like this for her. It was Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and his girlfriend of the moment, and her. Just her, always the odd one out. She was becoming sick of it. She never dated because she couldn't handle it. She only wanted to be with one person and he would never know. He would never notice her. So she didn't date. She finally pulled into the parking lot of the mall. She got out and quickly started towards the doors to go in. She didn't feel like being a third wheel to two couples today. She heard their hurried footsteps as they tried to catch up with her, causing her to walk a little bit faster. When she reached inside she quickly looked around for a place to go. She finally settled for the arcade. She pulled out some quarters and sat down to play a racing game. She was about to start the game when someone slid into the racing game next to her.

"Mind if I join in?" a boy about her age asked.

"Not at all..." she started, looking over and completely froze. He had shoulder-length brown hair and the most amazing brown eyes she had ever seen. They started the game.

"I'm Keitaro," he said casually.

"I'm Sango," she replied. They were neck and neck throughout most of it. At the end of the game they both started laughing. She had pulled ahead at the last second and won herself a victory.

"Nice game," he said and she nodded, with a smile.

"Not so bad yourself," and gestured to the little difference between their scores.

"Well I think your victory has earned you a free lunch," he said with a smile.

"That's really not necessary," she replied nervously.

"Nonsense. My feelings will be hurt if you don't let me buy you lunch," he pushed.

"I," she started.

"Let's go," he said and led her out of the arcade and towards the food court. She let him and glanced down at her watch. It was about noon...

"Where the hell did Sango go?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"I don't know..." Kagome said and glanced at Miroku and his latest girlfriend. She knew Sango had disappeared because of him, but couldn't let Miroku know that. "Why don't we go get lunch?" she said, changing the subject.

"Sounds good to me!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yes, let's go. Maybe we'll see Sango on our way," Miroku said and he led the way with Midori. They were about to turn the corner into the food court when Miroku spotted Sango. He was about to head over, when he noticed she wasn't alone. She was talking and laughing with Keitaro. He had never had any problems with him personally, but now he wanted to walk over and rip his head off. While taking Sango away from him. Inuyasha and Kagome came over.

"Why did you stop? Did you see Sango?" Kagome asked and then noticed what he was looking at.

"Hey, Sango!" Inuyasha yelled and she looked over. Her face turned pale.

"Hey, are you okay? Your face is kinda pale," Keitaro asked.

"I-It's nothing," she said as her friends walked over.

"We were just coming to get some food," Kagome started.

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Keh. You guys have been wondering the same thing," he said.

"Come on. Let's go get food," Kagome said and dragged Inuyasha away. Sango looked at Miroku, and he looked back at her before taking Midori's hand and following Inuyash and Kagome. Sango sighed and sat down at a table with Keitaro. They started eating, neither saying a word until the others returned.

**Hope you liked this first chapter 3**

**Review if you can ;D**


End file.
